


Sometimes you want to be tamed

by Eve_Applebottom



Series: Belle's Bedtime Reading [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Bedtime Reading, Bondage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foot Massage, Good Boy, Humor, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Sexy Times, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Spanking, emotional care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Applebottom/pseuds/Eve_Applebottom
Summary: Adam and Belle been continuing their 'bedtime reading', and when Belle has to take a short trip she hopes that maybe she can 'punish' Adam for being naughty, but he's a good boy, so she rewards him.





	Sometimes you want to be tamed

“Sometimes I want more of a beast in the bedroom. Doesn’t it make sense that sometimes you’d like to be tamed?”

 

It had been quite some time since Belle had discovered the secret collection erotic books in the castle library and discovered a few things about her husband too. Adam, it turned out, was quite a kinky Prince –though he had assured her that, by the standard of some aristocrats, his tastes were quite tame.

Belle had brought books into their sex-life, and it had been certainly educational and for the most part enjoyable. There were some times that they both agreed they had no interest in outside of their sexy bedtime stories, and one or two things they did not want even in the form of fiction, but that still left a lot of things to explore together. 

This exploration had lead to Belle smuggling a riding crop into their bedroom. 

She really didn’t need to ‘smuggle’ it. She was the mistress of the castle. She rode often. It would have been perfectly natural for her to have carry the whip in her hand when she went to change out of her riding habit, but it gave her a wonderful thrill to secret it beneath her clothing, walk calmly to her bedroom, then hide it beneath the mattress.

It gave her an even naughtier trill to move the crop to the draw were she and Adam kept their ‘bedtime reading’ just before she had to leave alone on a short trip. They had both agreed that if either of them read ahead without the other they would be spanked. Belle had very intentionally done this before, making sure she was caught. 

Adam had tried to act stern as he’d pulled his giggling wife over his lap and the two of them had enjoyed a very satisfying evening, even if Belle had been left with a few bruises that Adam insisted on kissing better every night till they faded.

It was this memory that Belle fell asleep to each night she was away from castle, along with imaging Adam’s face when he saw the riding crop lying across the book. How would he react…Maybe he’d blush like a naughty school boy knowing was going to be in trouble? Perhaps his eyes would light up at the thought of how they could both enjoy this new toy? Maybe he’d pick it up, run the leather tip over his skin, give it a flick, hear the shoosh through the air before crack as it met his skin…

But his letters made no hint that he’d found it. Obviously he wouldn’t just write it straight out. “Daring I’ve found the kinky sex toy you hid and can’t wait for you to get home and beat me black and blue.” He was the Prince and their letters could be intercepted. It would not help their international standing if people began referring to him as the Beastly Disguise Spell Monarch. But normal their letters had an undercurrent of coded flirtation. She read and reread them but nothing. Not a hint. Just news about the castle and half hidden messages that he loved and missed her. It was sweet but not what she wanted at this moment. 

Well, if he was going to be a good boy she’d have to show him that she wanted to try something naughty when she got back. She wanted to explore taming the Beast. So she added a little something to the end of one of her letters.

“P.S Dear, I think I left behind the book I was reading. Please can you check if it’s in our bedchamber? I’d hate to think I’d lost it somewhere on the trip. I was in the middle of a most stimulating chapter and can’t stop thinking about it. Do let me know if you find it.”

And sure enough, in the next letter she received, after news about the harvests and the castle, was the reply she wanted.

“And darling don’t worry. I looked and did indeed find your book. It has a most distinct leather binding and once I looked of course I found it. I hope you haven’t lost too much sleep imagining how that chapter develops. It’ll be waiting for you when you return.

Your ever-loving husband who misses you terribly,

Adam”

 

***

 

When Belle at last opened the door to her own bedroom the sight that she was met with caused an instant flush of arousal to swell in her. 

Adam was longing on the bed. His loose white shirt was half unbuttoned, his long hair untied and flowing over his shoulders. He held a red rose and on the bed next to his was the book, and of course, the riding crop. He looked up at her through his lashes.

“Ah Belle, welcome home. Your book is here. A most distinctive leather binding.”

Belle drank in the sight. This was a scene that needed to be painted so generation after generation could swoon over it.

Then she started to giggle.

Adam sat up with a pout, swinging long legs over the edge of the bed before he padded on bare feet over to her.

“That is not the reaction I was expecting. I had hoped that the sight of me like this would have you overcome with lust. That you’d pounce on the bed and ravish me.” His eyes were smiling though as he came close enough to place his hands on her waist.

“How long had you been posing like that?”

Belle lent up to give him a light kiss.

“Oh, not long. When I held you’re carriage was seen I started setting things up. There’s food and wine and hot water too.”

Belle nuzzled into Adam’s neck.

“I’ve missed the way you smell.” 

Adam helped her out of her traveling cloths and onto a set by the fire. He placed a plate of cheese and grapes by her side and poor two glasses of wine before he filled a bowl of water and knelt at her feet. 

For a time they silently enjoyed each other’s company. Adam washed Belle’s feet and she fed him grapes. His finger’s had a talent for relaxing the tension Belle didn’t even know she was carrying and she purred lightly as he rubbed the arch of her foot.

Still holding her left foot Adam took a sip from his wine.

“I’ve been imaging what you might have planned to do with that, will I call it your ‘bookmark’? But would much rather hear you tell me.”

Belle smiled as Adam went back to massaging her feet.

“Well I had hoped that you would have been naughty while I was away and tried to read ahead and that I’d get to ‘punish’ you with the riding crop, but you’d been far too good and spoiled my wicked plans.”

Adam started to kiss up her ankle.

“I wouldn’t mind if you ‘punished’ me. Perhaps it could be my reward for being good?” Belle could feel warmth between her legs. Adam traced feather light touches alone her calf. “But you’ve just come home and I understand if you’re tired or just not in the mood tonight.”

Belle lent forward to catch Adam’s chin in her hand and draw him close for a kiss. 

“I am feeling very awake.”

She kissed him deep, enjoy how he let her, exploring her to take the lead.

“Do you want me to tame you? Claim you?”

Adam only nodded.

Belle brought him to the bed. She trace her finger tips down his exposed chest and began to nibble his neck. Adam moans and she could feel his hands twitch at her sides, clearly not sure if he should stand still and be good or tear off her cloths and see were that got him. Belle gave him a bite to help him make up his mind. 

Adam’s arms suddenly wrapped tight around her, pulling her close against him. The feeling of his erect member through the cloth that separated them only made her own sex feel hotter and wetter. His hands groping her through her dress, running over her back, her sides, down to her legs and up again squeezing her bum. 

She kissed his mouth deeply, her fingers finding in his hair as he started to tried to pull her skirt up so he could touch her properly.

“Ah, naughty.”

Belle kept one hand in his hair as she reach to pick up the riding crop. She game him a tap with it on the thigh. When their eyes met there was a small question in them. Do you want this? We can stop if you don’t. But Adam smiled and nodded slightly answering with his look Yes, I want this. 

“It seems you’re hands can’t be trusted on their own.”

Belle released his hair and took out a long piece of thick blue ribbon and Adam held out both hands in front of him.

She wouldn’t chain him up or use ties or restrains –even though he’s said he would try them if she want to. He’d spent a decade trapped, his body subjected to a force he thought he had no escape from. Even in play she didn’t want to risk making him feel like that. They’d found compromises. Any time they played if one of them was restrained it was always in a way they could brake free themselves. It wasn’t that the other would not instantly stop if asked, but that few seconds it could take to cut a rope or undo a lock could feel like eternity to the panicking mind. And there was something so much more fun and freeing to both of them to let themselves be trapped when they both knew they could brake away if they wished to.

Belle lay the ribbon over Adam’s wrists then looped it up under his palms and over his thumbs and then had him close his hand. With his hands held closed his wrists were held together by the ribbon. He could hold tight and struggle against the bond. If he let go his hands would be free. 

She kiss each hands, taking a moment to reveal in how there was ever bit as much trust as love in their marriage.

She ran the tip of the crop against his cheek then down over his bottom lip. Adam tried to catch the leather between his teeth.

“On the bed, on your front.”

He was quick to obey even with his bound hands and Belle soon joined him on the bed, positioning a pillow under his hips. She let her hands run down his back, over his bum, along his thighs, enjoying the heat of him even through the cloth.

“ Comfy?”

Adam gave her a happy wiggle of his hips in reply. 

Belle swallowed. She’d been dreaming about doing this. About spanking her husband, letting him enjoy reserving the mix of pleasure pain. Now the dream was about to become real. She hadn’t even started and already her sex was throbbing.

She straddled his back.

“Are you sure you still want me on my front? This would be a much more enjoyable position for both of us if I turned around.”

That got him a slap across his bottom, but it only caused him to sigh and arch his back, wanting more. And Belle gave it to him. Slow, and steady, warning him up with her hands. She slapped and spanked his clothed bottom, using both hands to rub, squeeze and need his cheeks between covering then is blows of slowing increasing strength. She wasn’t in any hurry. She enjoyed slowly building the burn.

Adam started to wiggle and squirm, not in pain but in impatience and arousal. 

“Be-lle” He moaned. He wanted her to tear off his cloths and whip him, to use him for her pleasure. The time she was taking to tease and warm him up was torture! He loved it but wanted it to end at the same time. He started to rut against the pillow beneath him as his wife continued to slowly spank him harder and harder.

Belle only stopped when she was satified he was ready to move to the next stage, when he was becoming a writhing moaning mess under her. 

“I think we can now get rid of these.”

Adam made a sound of protest as he felt her move off his back but he gladly lifted his hips to help her free him of his breeches. Her fingers ghosted over this erect member, teasing him even further before settling him back down against the pillow.

Belle admired her work. Her husbands backside was a lovely warm shade of pink all over. On the delicious swell of his ass it was a slightly stronger colour, the skin hotter to her touch. She experientially blew a stream of cold air over the heated skin and giggle at how that made him twitch. She did it again, this time directing the cold air between the two pink check, towards the place Adam still felt too embrace to say out loud he liked her to tease. Looking up at his face she could see him blushing the same colour as his bottom.

“Still enjoying this?”

Adam nodded enthusiastically even as he hide his face in the bedding.

“My Prince.”

Belle picked up the crop and began to rub it over his skin. She gave him a two warning taps before the first real strike. The sound of the leather meeting his skin mixed with the sound he made as he felt the sharp bite of the riding crop sent a shock straight to her core. Part of her wanted to roll him over and mount him there and then, but drawing it out longer felt so good it almost hurt.

“My Prince. My beautiful, strong, clever, kind, good Prince.”

Each word was punctuated with a lick of the riding-crop. The nice of gentle words and hard spanks had Adam groaning into the bedding, biting the sheets to try to muffle his sounds.

Red splotches showed were the crop has struck. Belle lent over to kiss them, amazed by how hot the skin was to her lips. Adam whimpered at the kiss but it wasn’t from pain.

“Belle, please….I wont…. please…”

Belle cupped his balls and he nearly wailed, trying not to rut against the pillow as she fondled them. He didn’t want to cum like this but he was so close to the edge! 

“Please what? Tell me what you want Adam, tell me what you need.”

Adam struggled to breath properly. He arched his hips up, trying to relieve the pressure on his cock but that only caused his balls to press more firmly against Belle’s hand. 

“You! God I need you! Please, I wont last much longer like this.”

“I’ll take pity on you then.”

She rolled him onto his back. He stretched his arms up above his head, hands still bound.

Belle’s eyes were shining pull of lust as she survey him, he looked so wanton. She undid the last button that was somehow still holding his shirt together over his abdomen. The fact that he still wore his shirt just seemed to draw more attention to how naked the rest of him was. She wanted to be on top of him. Wanted to ride him till they both couldn’t take it any more. And there was nothing to stop her doing exactly what she wanted.

First she wanted to kiss him. And she did, hard, stealing his breath away before she climbed on top of him. She was so wet that he slide easily into her but there was still the wonderful stretch of being filled.

“Oh god! You feel so good in me!”

She pressed her hands against his chest as she settled herself more comfortably and began to rock her hips, biting her lip and moaning out just how much she was enjoying it. She started to move harder and faster, grinding herself against him, moving up and down along his length, taking pleasure form every inch of him.

“Don’t hold back. I want you to cum in me.”

Adam was more than happy for her to ride him till he came apart between her thighs. It felt so good. The release was more than orgasmic. 

Belle kept moving on him after he came, riding the last of her pleasure wave before collapsing onto his chest.

For a long moment they both just lay there, spend and satisfied before Belle lent up to remove the ribbon from his hands. 

She pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before leaving the bed. Adam whined at the lose of the cuddle.

“I’m not going far. Just to get a cloth and the rest of the water.”

She was back soon and once both were cleaned they returned to post-cotel snuggling.

“Missed you.”

“I was gone less than 20 seconds!”

“Still missed you. And you where gone ten days before that.”

“I missed you too. And more than just having wonderful sex with you, though that was defiantly something I missed.”

Adam huffed out a laugh. “Oh dear, I seem to have utterly corrupted the virginal girl from the little provincial town.”

“You unleashed a beast that demands to be satisfied.”

Belle nudged Adam into being the little spoon, something he didn’t object to in the slightest.

Belle gently rubbed his bottom as she cuddled him, making him squirm slightly.

“Still sore?”

“Yes, but in a good way, more sensitive than sore. Tender.”

“I’ll need to show you tender love and care then.”

She kissed his cheek.

“Did you enjoy it?”

“I think we both know the answer to that is very much a yes. Did you?”

“Yes, but…” Adam was blushing. “Next time, could you, sit on my face? I’d like to taste you and pleasure you with my mouth. And the idea of doing that while you’re in control, especially if you have the riding crop in your hand, even if you’d not using it, or maybe if you are… Well it excites me. A lot.” 

Belle thought about it. It did sound fun.  
“What if I was also wearing my riding jacket and boot, but nothing else?”

“Belle, I may never be able to look at you in that jacket without blushing again.”

She giggled. “Consider that revenge. If you’ve turned me into a lusty wanton it’s only fair I get to make you a blushing virgin now and again.”

“I thought you wanted ‘more of a beast in the bedroom’?”

“Sometime I might want more of the beast, sometimes I might want the blushing prince, but I will always want you.”

Adam turned to he could kiss her.

“You have me. All of me, for now and of ever.”

“And you have all of me. In every way and for always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can not spell, there will be mistakes.
> 
> Part two. Any topics these two should look up in the library.


End file.
